


he sings the songs that remind him

by Kasuchi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, Comment Fic, F/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Rosa stands. "Talking's for wusses. We're going drinking."</em> Teddy and Amy break up, so naturally everyone goes to the bar together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he sings the songs that remind him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Tequila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278379) by [YolandaWinston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaWinston/pseuds/YolandaWinston). 



> Love to **YolandaWinston** for giving me permission to turn my comment fic into ~real~ fic.

Everyone knows when Teddy and Amy break up.

Amy comes into work on Thursday morning tense and on edge, and she finishes her paperwork with a focus to rival her usual self. Her phone remains inside her purse, silent, and she doesn't check it once. Which is a significant change from last week, when she checked it every time it chimed, smiling with each response. Not that you care, but you'd noticed. The Amy sitting across from you today day is definitely different from the Amy you've been watching for three months. Her mouth is pinched and drawn, and her clothes are darker-colored than you've seen her wear in weeks. She's also not wearing the lipstick you've gotten used to seeing her with.

You try to start a conversation with her, something light, but she's all business, and you aren't prepared to feel your way back to the easy camaraderie you used to have, before everything shifted. Some nights you still dream of the taste of her skin and you wake up with your heart racing. Some memories leave indelible marks, you've come to find.

It's Gina who calls Amy out when the shift ends. "So you two lovebirds broke up, huh?"

You watch as Amy clenches her hands, then exhales and turns around. "Yeah," she says shortly. "Teddy and I broke up. I don't want to talk about it."

"Good." Rosa says, standing up from her desk. "Talking's for wusses. We're going drinking."

Charles is still on his honeymoon, and Terry headed home for his kids. Rosa glares at the three of you and folds her arms across her chest. "Shaw's, now."

Which is how, 45 minutes later, you're sitting at one of the high tables at Shaw's, your shoulder bumping into Amy's, as she knocks back half her second drink in one gulp.

"Where's Kylie?" You ask, because Rosa's getting the round and Gina's texting her latest five boyfriends and maybe getting in a round of Kwazy Cupcakes while she's at it.

"Out of town, for a conference." Amy stirs the drink and then knocks back the rest of it. "She promised me a wine and movie night on Friday, though."

"That's something," you offer, but before you can offer more, Rosa comes back with a half-empty bottle of Patrón Silver, a bunch of lime wedges, and a salt shaker. "Oh, shit," you say under your breath, and you know Amy hears you but there's a rushing sound in your ears that you can only attribute to the fact that your heart just started beating double-time. Nothing good happens with tequila.

"Body shots," Rosa says, then grinning. "They always make me feel better." Gina claps her hands and reaches for the salt but Rosa gets to it first. "My turn this time," and takes Gina's arm, licking a stripe up the inside of Gina's forearm, salting it, licking again, then knocking back a shot and taking the lime from Gina's mouth. You and Amy watch this mutely, gawking at them and their antics. It's not nearly as sexual as last time but still ridiculously hot. You look over at your partner and can see her fascination written all over her face, but there's something else, there too.

"Your turn," Gina says, idly rubbing where Rosa licked her. You reach out for the salt, but Gina slaps your hand away. "Nuh-uh, kiddo, it's  _her_  turn."

Amy reaches out and picks up a lime wedge between her thumb and forefinger, then turns to you and raises an eyebrow, expression expectant. "Unbutton your shirt," she commands, pinking only slightly.

Your brain screeches to a halt. "What?"

Gina is grinning so bright it threatens to blind you. "Shut up and do what she tells you to, Jake. After all, she's the one who just got dumped."

"I broke up with him, actually," she says primly, then turns her attention back to you. "Unbutton your shirt."

You comply, half dazed, because you're not sure what else to do, and your tie is already undone and draped over your shoulders anyway. You pop open the buttons down to your solar plexus and wait. She reaches out and tugs your shirt collar aside, the t-shirt underneath too. She rubs the lime against your neck and you shiver. Then she presses the slice against your mouth and you're certain this is a very bad idea.

Your mouth closes over the lime wedge and she smiles, this satisfactory and almost predatory look that you aren't accustomed to seeing her wear. All your detective's instincts are telling you this is a bad idea, that you should put a stop to this, but then she grabs the salt shaker and shakes all over your neck, some of the crystals falling into your shirt. You don't care because suddenly, she's in your space licking a hot stripe up your neck, and you can't help but close your eyes because you've imagined this more times than you'd care to admit and now it's actually happening and it's too much in some ways and not enough in a host of others.

Rosa's got her shot ready for her, a double, and Amy knocks it back like a seasoned pro, swallowing around the burn before leaning back into your space and pressing her mouth against yours, kind of. You can feel her tongue press against your lips briefly while she bites into the lime and sucks it out of your mouth, and your eyes stay open the entire time because your heart is racing, and you know she can tell because her hand is braced on your chest for balance, right over where the thudding is.

Amy pulls back, her green grin self-satisfied, and Gina and Rosa cheer while you muster up enough energy to smirk back at her, but you've got adrenaline and alcohol in your veins and there's no helping that. Plus, Amy's hand is still on your chest -- your t-shirt covered, half-unbuttoned chest, the one that she seems to be in no rush to stop touching. You reach out blindly and knock back a shot of your own, foregoing the salt for lime alone, and you can feel the liquor go straight to your head.

Gina's phone goes off then, a jingling sound that reminds Jake of the fall of coins, and she hops up off her chair. "That's Brad, gotta run. Cheer up, Amy, that guy was totally white bread. At least go for pumpernickel. Or rye, if you can get it." She winks obviously at you both and saunters out of the bar, chuckling the entire while.

Rosa looks back and forth between you both for a long minute. "Be right back," she says abruptly, and then it's just the two of you at the table, Amy messing with her shot glass and you trying to to stare at her.

"So, you broke up with Teddy, huh?" You could kick yourself but too late now.

"Yeah," she says, words kinda slurring at the edges. The liquor she's been drinking is hitting her. "We'd been fighting for three days, though."

"About what?"

"Nothing, stupid stuff." She shrugs loosely, and you're curious but not stupid enough to pry.

"That sucks," you offer.

"Not as much as everyone abandoning us." She laughs. "Guess they couldn't handle our 'sexual tension'."

You can hear the air quotes and you wince in spite of yourself. "To be fair, you are what, five shots in? Maybe Rosa doesn't want to drag your ass home."

Amy scoffs. "I'm fine. And if anyone's dragging me home, it's you." She pokes you in the chest, harder than she probably means to. "You're my partner, Jake. You get me home."

You can't help but laugh at that, so you pull her hand away but don't let go. She's staring openly at your mouth and the room suddenly feels ten degrees warmer. "Amy--"

"I missed some," she says, drunkenly distracted.

"Missed what?"

"Some salt," she says and before you can stop her, her mouth is on your neck. You aren't prepared for this, so your reaction is genuine -- your eyes shut and you gasp, and the hand still holding hers tightens its grip. You feel her other hand, the one she's bracing against you, fist into your shirt as, this time, she licks a seemingly infinite set of shorter trails up your skin. Everything else fades out, and there's only the sound of your harsh breath and the feeling of her mouth on your skin and the control you've been barely managing to keep in check fading away.

So you do something stupid. You feel her mouth on your pulsepoint, sucking, and you pull back, bringing her face in front of yours, and you kiss her, because  _why the fuck not_.

She tastes like salt and lime and the faintest traces of alcohol. Mostly, her mouth is soft and pliant and you suck her tongue into your mouth because it makes her make that low sound in the back of her throat. She's got your shirt in her fist and one of your hands is in her hair and  _this is a terrible idea_  but you've been stuck waiting for months and you've never been good at patience.

Except. Amy's drunker than you are and she's the one who just had a break up, and you're trying this whole 'mature adulthood' thing. So, you reluctantly break the kiss, your thumb brushing her bottom lip and you're both breathing quite hard.

"Where the hell did Rosa go?" you ask suddenly.

"I think she left," Amy replies, fingers slowly unclenching from your shirt, hand smoothing out the wrinkles. You're definitely drunk because you can't stop touching her, pushing her hair out of her eyes , palms cupping her face.

"We can't do this," you say quietly, pulling your hands away. "You just broke up with Ted, you're upset. I won't--" You swallow around your drunk-thick tongue. "I won't take advantage of you like this."

She grabs your shirt, pulling you back into her orbit. "Do you wanna know why I broke up with him? Because for three months I kept comparing him you you." You're literally too drunk for this but her amazing, expressive face keeps looking at you, and you couldn't pull back even if you wanted to, not with the vice-like grip she's got on you. "I kept finding myself thinking, 'He doesn't make inappropriate jokes,' or, 'He's too serious about his job,' or stuff like that."

She shakes her head. "We got into a fight because I wanted him to be more..." She twirls her hand, trying to recall the right word. "I told him I wished he were more creative. He told me he thought the sex was fine and our dates were fun, and he wasn't wrong but I kept pushing until he told me it sounded like I wanted him to be someone else." She releases your shirt and slides her hands up your shoulders. On instinct, your hands slide around her waist and you wait. "I did. I wanted him to be you."

She kisses you this time, and you let her lead, mostly because you're too flummoxed (what a great word) to do anything else, and this time the kiss is less sweet and more direct. It's hungry and demanding, and you're forgotten that Amy Santiago's primary characteristic is  _full commitment_  and apparently that extends to all aspects of her life.

You pull back again, fingers threading through her hair. "How long have you known?"

She beams, her smile bright in her oval-shaped face, eyes glimmering. "Since my interview with Major Crimes."

You kiss her again. "You are  _definitely_ an amazing detective, because that's before even I knew."

"Are you saying I'm a better detective than you are."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." You kiss her again because this is no less stupid a decision than it was 10 minutes ago, but this is _Amy_ , and if she's in then you're in, 'cause you trust her.

After all, she  _is_ your partner.


End file.
